tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Bumblebee Prime Sees the End of The Autobots (DW)
Log Title: Bumblebee Prime Sees The End of the Autobots Characters: DW-Bumblebee, DW-Jetfire, DW-Megatron, DW-Hook, DW-Shockwave ''' '''Location: Cybertron; Nebulos - Decepticon World Universe Date: 2014 TP: What-If 'Summary: Now in possession of the Autobot Matrix of leadership, Bumblebee is beginning to realize its powers, both in its abilities to communicate with leaders of the past, but also to see occasional glimpses into the future, including one horrifying night terror, in which Bumblebee envisions that the Autobots' daring escape to Nebulos fails. It's a dream where Bumblebee witnesses the Autobots' final stand against the Decepticons. ' Category:2014 Category:Decepticon World Category:Logs As logged by SpikeWitwicky. Cybertron - Con World :The Autobots' desperate attempt to launch the Ark ended in failure, and the majority of Iacon's inhabitants are permanently off-lined. Megatron reigns supreme over Cybertron, as well as many other worlds conquered by the Decepticons, now truly an Empire. The few survivors of the Ark Massacre live beneath the surface of the planet, determined to survive no matter the cost. Optimus Prime is dead, killed by Megatron with his bare hands, and the Autobots are in hiding, literally underground. Bumblebee leads a ragtag group of survivors, preparing a last desperate surprise strike against the Decepticons. *BOOM* A massive, gaping hole tears through Sky Lynx - the giant Autobird finally falls at Megatron's feet. While this is happening, Shockwave powers up. The Space Bridge's doors are due to close in a minute, but Shockwave has plenty of time. His weapon powers up and unleashes a massive blast at the Space Bridge. Jetfire moves in to shield Bumblebee. But it's too late... KA-BOOM!!!!! Shockwave's blast, along with Jetfire's rigged charges, incinerates the Space Bridge. The blast tears through Bumblebee, Springer, and Jetfire - and is powerful enough to send Megatron and Shockwave flying back. A painful end - a major cost - the destruction of the Space Bridge, but... victory. Bumblebee cries out, the only benefit for his small frame (other than scouting) is that he's pretty much is 'jarred violently' by the blast. Jetfire's immediately offlined. And in close quarters, the place begins a smoldering, ugly massacre. Not one Autobot is moving right now. Shockwave shakes his head and walks over wearily. DW-Megatron pushes himself up into a standing position, shaking his head a bit. "...He must have rigged the Space Bridge to detonate." he concludes, looking at the shredded body of his former second. Noticing a still-functioning Autobot, Megatron stalks over to Bumblebee, kneeling down to grab the minibot by one of his headhorns. "So close... yet all for naught!" he sneers. Shockwave locates the cannon - AND the Matrix. Prying it out of the dead hands of Springer, he calls over to Megatron, "Commander! The Matrix is undamaged!" Bumbleebee, barely able to move, shakes his head. "No..no..no! Please - Just - you don't need it anymore Megatron! You won..." Bumblebee looks on as he sees all of his friends in ashes. It's almost more than he can take. Heck, it IS more than he can take. He starts moaning audibly in grief as he sees Hot Spot, Perceptor, and his new friend Jetfire offlined. "Need?" Megatron sneers, hoisting the little Autobot up into the air with one hand. "Need- no. But that's not important, is it..." He looks over at Shockwave. "Bring my cannon - and the Matrix." Shockwave radios "Hook - come here - at ONCE we need to do a memory recovery on one of our own - Jetfire." Shockwave suddenly gets an idea "Do NOT touch ANYTHING regarding the Space Bridge - send out an alert. In fact, lock down the central computer IMMEDIATELY." He brings the cannon AND the Matrix. Bumblebee begins to weep. Still unable to move, "Noooooooo...." Bumblebee finally chokes out "Optimus! I failed you!" DW-Megatron accepts the cannon and Matrix, dropping Bumblebee to land in a heap. He reattaches the cannon, and holds the Matrix in his hand, regarding Bumblebee. Finally he speaks. "You claim leadership of the Autobots?" Hook quickly arrives on the scene. The order goes through - as of now - ALL of the space bridge data is preserved. Hook walks in the area and transforms. Shockwave points to the remains of Jetfire. "We need a memory retrieval STAT." Hook smiles and says darkly "With pleasure!" He then gets out a kit. He crudely cracks Jetfire's head open and puts in some sensors and circuits. The results quickly appear on a tablet-like device. Hook smiles evilly as 'Nebulous' quickly comes up. "I believe this is what you wanted?!" Bumblebee, too much in pain to respond to Megatron sees Jetfire's head get cracked open. He weeps louder "Please! Let him be!" Hook smiles in satisfaction then looks at Jetfire's core. "Hmmm.." he says lowly "Looks we got a pulse, it's extremely faint...but it's there." "Stop whining!" Megatron hisses, kicking Bumblebee in the chest. "Now answer my question!" He looks to Hook, smiling evilly. "I want him repaired, enough that he is stable." Shockwave looks at the stream of data coming in. The betrayal. The destination. He then radios his order. "All military-ready Decepticons report to your respective shuttle bay immediately. We are departing in 2 hours. Destination to follow!" Bumblebee is in too much pain to really react, but he coughs "I am! I am..." Bumblebee cries lowly as the Construction gathers Jetfire's remains as he would gather scrap metal and carts Jetfire off to the Decepticon repair bay. When he's stable, he'll move him to the... Autobot 'repair bay' DW-Megatron kneels down, looking over Bumblebee without expression. "A very daring effort, I must admit. Impressive, even if you failed. Still, such audacity should be... rewarded." He holds out the Matrix, as if tempting Bumblebee to reach for it. Bumblebee, knowing what to expect, still has the courage. He summons up his strength and tries to pull the Matrix to his chest! GAME: Jetfire FAILS a DEXTERITY roll of Immense difficulty. DW-Megatron lets Bumblebee touch the Matrix for a few moments - long enough for some connection to be formed, before snatching it away. He laughs, grabbing Bumblebee's head. "You're beaten. And it won't take long at all for us to find your friends on Nebulos..." Bumblebee faintly cries out "Noooooooooo...." Bumblebee pleads "We're gone from Cybertron - the planet is yours. Just please, leave us alone now!" DW-Megatron laughs loudly, enjoying the feeling of crushing the poor Autobot's spirit. "Why should I? You've proven that you're still a threat..." Bumblebee cries in pure grief. "This...was our elite - force. ALL of them. Don't you see - they're NOTHING now." "And if I were to let you go? What would you do, hmm?" Megatron leers. Bumblebee may have Prime-like courage, but he also knows when he's beaten. "Nothing..." Bumblebee sighs "I would wait until I ran out of energy - and then not refuel." DW-Megatron considers the broken Bumblebee, smirking. He stands up, and turns to Shockwave. "Shockwave, stand down the soldiers for now. We will not pursue the Autobots who fled through the Space Bridge." Bumblebee continues to lie crumpled, his joints are badly damaged. Bumblebee says weakly "Thank you... you would just be wasting energy - they have no way of getting back to Cybertron now." Shockwave does a double take. Did he hear? But one look at Megatron confirms. Shockwave relents and calls out "Stand down, but the central computer block still stands." DW-Megatron grins, and stoops down to grab Bumblebee by an arm. "Shockwave, meet me in my private chambers later on." he instructs. He starts dragging Bumblbebee to an unknown fate... "And have someone collect Sky Lynx's remains, and see if he can be reactivated." Bumblebee moans in terror. Shockwave then heads to Megatron's private quarters. Shockwave now knows about the virus. He frowns, speaking into his communicator. "Do NOT - I repeat, do NOT engage the network until you're absolutely SURE the virus is removed." He then looks at Megatron. DW-Megatron deposits Bumblebee into a holding cell, and orders a gumby medic to repair the Autobot. He then heads to his quarts to meet with Shockwave. "You have questions, no doubt." Shockwave nods. "Commander - THIS is the time." Bumblebee is in the fetal position in the cell, waiting for a gumby bot to repair him. All he can think about was how close they were. So very close. He could practically see the purple lights from the Space Bridge about to transport them to a new world! Now - all is lost. "Say we do crush them, Shockwave; what then?" Megatron muses, sounding almost... philosophical? "We have conquered every world we have found... yet we have not conquered the Autobots' spirit." Shockwave sounds conflicted - if that's even possible. "I WANT to know what they're up to." "Then let us observe them, on Nebulos - but do not attack, or make our presence known." Megatron says. "At least not at first." Shockwave relents "Very well." 2 weeks later...in the best Decepticon med bay available, Jetfire is about ready to come online. Hook radios Megatron. "He's finally ready to reactivate, Commander." Jetfire is resting, fully repaired. Those explosive strips. All removed. But he's still offline - waiting for Megatron's go-ahead. DW-Megatron stands by, in a position where he will be the first thing Jetfire sees when he wakes up. "Reactive him." he orders. Hook simply presses a button. Jetfire's eyes glow faintly. He waits, still in a daze. He looks around, things are still fuzzy. And then he tries to flip a panel over and press his detonator. Hook grins and says "Ah - ah - ah - careful, you may hurt yourself. Fortunately, your detonator - AND your explosive strips, are well disposed of!" DW-Megatron crosses his arms, glaring at Jetfire with a gaze that could strip paint. Jetfire..." he says slowly, each syllable filled with hate and contempt. Jetfire doesn't say anything. He knows his fate. Jetfire looks at his restraints and doesn't look at Megatron. "Why were you helping the Autobots?" Megatron asks. Seeing Jetfire avoiding his gaze, the Decepticon Leader grabs the traitor's faceplate, forcing him to look directly into his optics. Jetfire looks at Megatron and doesn't say a thing. "ANSWER ME!" Megatron thunders, squeezing Jetfire's faceplate warningly. Jetfire winces in pain, but doesn't talk. Stubborn bastard. "I figured you'd be stubborn." Megatron steps back, and sends a silent order. In a short while, a Decepticon solider comes in, dragging a half-repaired Bumblebee with him. Jetfire 's eyes widen in alarm. "NO!" "OK..ok! Let him go! Please, and I'll tell you everything!" Bumblebee is dragged in by a Decepticon brute. Bumblebee spots Jetfire and cries out, "Jetfire!" He doesn't seem to happy that he's alive - knowing what's in store for traitors. For worse than any fate reserved for Autobots. DW-Megatron smirks. "Well... that was rather easy. I'm almost disappointed!" Megatron says. He turns to Bumblebee. "How *proud* your former Primes must be..." he says in a dangerous low tone. Jetfire gulps and sputters. "It started with Earth. I was constructed - but as years went on - I became more and more alarmed at how you were enslaving the humans. How you callously eliminated those who could no longer do your work. I thought Cybertron was different, THEN I saw the truth. How you viciously eliminated every Autobot you could find!" "...." Megatron looks long and hard at Jetfire, his expression unreadable. "Shockwave, come down to the medical ward, where Jetfire is being held." he radios. About 15 minutes pass. 15 minutes with Bee, Megatron, and Jetfire. Then Shockwave appears. "Yes, Megatron?" DW-Megatron gestures at Jetfire. "I am not scientifically minded, as you are. But..." He scowls. "I believe Jetfire's core may have Autobot coding." Shockwave says reluctantly "If that is true - he cannot be punished as a traitor." Shockwave steps over to hover over Jetfire. DW-Megatron nods. "I want you to do a full analysis, and report your findings to me." He turns to Bumblebee, smirking. "You've been a good little Autobot..." he sneers. Hook and Shockwave do the task of removing Jetfire's panels to where his core is utterly exposed. Shockwave runs a scan through the core. It's only light, but with Jetfire's core for all to see - it's enough to give him a scare at how easily Megatron could crush it. Bumblebee looks on at Megatron and closes his eyes, hoping Megatron will grant him the end of his pain now. DW-Megatron didn't intend to kill Bumblebee - after all, it was MUCH more entertaining to torment the little bot. "Well, Shockwave? What do your scans say?" Shockwave nods. "Confirmed. By all coding standards, he IS an Autobot!" Bumblebee sighs with relief. The first good news he heard all day. "I knew it..." DW-Megatron does look a bit conflicted. "I suppose not." he says evenly. "...Shockwave, where and when was Jetfire constructed? Whoever was in charge of his construction is at fault here." Shockwave looks at Hook. "I BELIEVE... it was the Constructions." Hook stammers "I'll..have to... well conduct a thorough investigation immediately. Perhaps there was some contamination at our lab (which had zero autobots in it) DW-Megatron turns his gaze to Hook. "You have a LOT of explaining to do, Hook." Megatron rumbles, his tone dangerous. DW-Megatron adds, "Take these two Autobots to the detention area. I'll deal with them later." Hook nods immediately, "Yes, my lord!" Hook radios in for some help with Jetfire, but the brute is handling Bumblebee just fine. Jetfire - he's unlocked from his restraints, but is so weakened after being woken up, he can't escape. Jetfire's chest is reassembled before he and Bee are dropped into a cell, the door slammed behind them. Bumblebee immediately curls up, emitting a hopeless sounding wail. Shockwave remains with Megatron. He wants to bring up Nebulous, but knows Megatron's last answer. The Autobots are so close to defeat - why postpone the inevitable? Jetfire's memory banks - it can be seen - the three mysterious cargo bins. The plan with Ultra Magnus. The friendship he struck up with Bumblebee. Jetfire says in a resigned tone - knowing his fate. "Forgive me, friend. I failed you." "...No, don't blame yourself, Jetfire. I was leader... it's my fault." The once-yellow Autobot crawls over to Jetfire, laying down next to the larger mech. "I... Oh Primus... I want this to just *end* already." Jetfire breathes out and takes an arm and hugs his friend. He sighs "If there was some way I could self-destruct us right now, I would." "I know... I'm just so *scared*..." Bumblebee says, his courage faded. "I'd welcome oblivion..." There's a long pause as he simply lays against his friend. Part of him regretted ever meeting Jetfire; maybe his people would still be alive. But, on the other hand, he's grateful to have met the other. At least he wouldn't be alone, at the end... "I... I always said, you were an Autobot..." Jetfire hugs Bumblebee as he sits down. Right now, there is no 'Commander Bumblebee' because there's no one to command. Just two Autobots. "We can't get separated. That's the only thing he has left." "Whatever's left of forever for us... I'll be with you." Bumblebee says quietly. He starts to wail again, but in a very quiet tone. "Jetfire... I'm so sorry..." Jetfire doesn't weep or wail. It may be part of the Decepticon programming, it may be the scientist in him, or it may be his lack of being on this planet for that many years. Instead, he simply holds Bumblebee, enjoying this moment of companionship - but dreading what's to come." Several weeks later, Megatron looks up from his command console. The scouts are back from Nebulos. "Report." he orders. The scouts stammer at Megatron. "Well, we identified the contents of the containers - it appears to be the holding bearers of Ultra Magnus, Alpha Trion...and...Optimus Prime." He adds "Because of the lack of leadership - the Nebulons have provided the Autobots enough energy to sustain them, but they're too disorganized to rebuild. They are mainly taking turns going online." "It's almost not worth the effort and resources to eliminate them." Megatron says. He dies smile though. "Organize a team to retrieve the containers. Don't waste time and energy engaging the Autobots." The round-trip takes 5 days. For Megatron's bemusement, it's filmed. The Decepticons rappelling down, securing the containers as the Autobots look on in dismay. Meanwhile, Bumblebee and Jetfire remain in the cells. Not knowing what's going on. On the fifth day, Shockwave is out with Megatron as the containers are brought out. They are broken down by Megatron's interest. First - Ultra Magnus. Then Alpha Trion. Now, as the false bottom is removed, Shockwave looks for Megatron - ready for him to give the nod. DW-Megatron grins as each body is revealed. It's like Christmas for him, expect that Transformers don't have a Christmas. He gives a short nod. "Open it!" It's been four million years in the waiting, but the cover is removed - revealing the lifeless body of Optimus Prime. Shockwave steps over and does a scan at the well-maintained, but ashen grey form of Megatron's greatest foe. Shockwave nods. "Confirmed." Shockwave looks at Megatron "100 percent certain it is Optimus Prime." "They repaired his form." Megatron notes, sounding a bit surprised. "Far more than required to make him... presentable." He looks down at his long-dead foe, and smirks. "You're people have lost, Optimus Prime!!" Shockwave radios "Guard - bring Bumblebee out. Leave Jetfire." Optimus Prime obviously doesn't respond. Four million years of an uncertain resting fate. Then, having those 3 weeks of peace. Now, it's about to evaporate. Bumblebee is currently curled up against Jetfire. When the guard roughly grabs him, he lets out a short wail, struggling futilely. "No, let me go..." Megatron smiles and gestures the scouts. "Very good. Take Optimus Prime away to my headquarters. I want him to be ready to present to our remaining Autobot warriors. But until then, bring Bumblebee to the smelting pits. I have a sort of 'warm up' gift for him - " The Decepticon brute is too much for Bumblebee, obviously. Bumblebee is then taken to the massive smelting pits. He's seen the interior, but not this close. He's brought next to Megatron, and then callously thrown on the floor. Megatron looks down and smiles. "Ah, our honored guest has arrived!" Bumblebee doesn't try to stand. He's doing all he can not to weep. Not for himself, but for Jetfire. He knew what was coming, and he knew that Jetfire would be left all alone. "Save your imagined courtesy, Megatron." Megatron smiles. "Oh, don't worry - you won't be deposited in the pits...yet." He then nods to scout, who presents the body of Alpha Trion to the crowd. The crowd roars with approval. Megatron nods to the brute, who grabs Bumblebee's neck and forces him to watch. Megatron cries out to the crowd. "From this day forward, Alpha Trion's history on this planet - is no more!" Bumblebee looks up, and his optics widen in horror. "No... No, you promised you'd leave the rest alone!!" he cries out, struggling to stand now, fighting against the Decepticon holding him. "NO!" The brute squeezes Bumblebee in place as Alpha Trion is flung into the smelting pit. The heralded 'Father of the Autobots' is quickly absorbed by the massive blaze. The crowd erupts in frenzied applause. Megatron then holds his hand up - and the crowd hushes. He then calls out "NOW... for someone more...contemporary - someone...our guest Bumblebee knows quite well. Someone that Bumblebee intentionally led to his death..." "No, NO!" Bumblebee again struggles the brute, trying to lunge forward enough to clamor over the side an into the smelting pit. He knew he would die, knew that it was over. He just wanted it to end - and to deny Megatron the satisfaction of being the one to kill him. This time, two scouts take Ultra Magnus. The still form, still displaying the shot and exit wound given by Jetfire hangs briefly. But then is tossed rather dismissively into the pit. The brute holds Bumblebee. "LOOK!" "NO!" Bumblebee has shut his optics, the only defiance left to him. "I will not look!" Ultra Magnus *flops* into the pit, creating a splash of magma. The brute then pulls Bumblebee away. Megatron grins and says "You KNOW who's next. And I will assure you - tomorrow you will see." Megatron, knowing a bit about Autobot design from his incessant torture - activates a small electrical conduit and jams it into the base of Bumblebee's neck, forcing his optics open. Bumblebee then sees the lava slowly dissolve Ultra Magnus. When the 'show' is done, Megatron orders the brute to take Bumblebee back to his cell. But this time, restrain him. He does NOT want Bumblebee to miss tomorrow. Bumblebee is quiet as he is returned to his cell... But once the guard is gone, he starts wailing helplessly. He was broken, unable to do anything to fight against Megatron. He couldn't even reach out to Jetfire. Megatron returns to his headquarters. Now, it's almost too good of a fate to dream up. If there is going to be a physical representation of the Decepticon's biggest treat - it should be Prime. The next day, deprived of energon so they are especially weak, Jetfire and Bumblebee are brought out and into the halls on Polyhex. Megatron stands. Giving the Contructicons a reprieve - he still hasn't said the punishment for Jetfire, they built a simple altar. Jetfire continues to hold Bumblebee. He knows the Decepticons have Optimus Prime. They have to. He says, "Maybe...in a few million years - there will be an Autobot who is able to turn the tide." The night before Megatron practically had to force himself into the rest chamber. After all, after four million years - his vanquished foe escaped his grasp once when the Autobots were able to retreat with their fallen leader after Megatron dealt the killing blow. Now, his vanquished foe' has returned 'home'. Bumblebee is broken. The once unshakable spirit of the Autobot has been destroyed by Megatron's torment. He doesn't weep anymore, nor does struggle. "...Primus forgive me, Primus have mercy..." The brutes - two per side, grab Bumblebee and Jetfire and deliver them to the half on Polyhex. At the front of the altar, a newly-constructed plaque reads simply "May this serve as a prime example of those who oppose us." Bumblebee offers no resistance, no words as he's led to Polyhex. He stares at the ground, not showing any reactions at all. The brutes hold Jetfire and drag Bumblebee to Megatron's side. Megatron looks down at Bumblebee and grins. "Because the Autobots are defeated, I have begun to devote more resources to the arts. And this...I believe...is our masterpiece." Bumblebee doesn't reply to Megatron. He instead lifts his head to look at Jetfire, his optics dull. "...Primus watch over all... 'til all are one..." he says softly. One of the brutes easily holds Bumblebee's head as he's forced to see four Constructions carry the body of Optimus Prime on a simple plank. They then walk up to the alter and place Optimus Prime's body on alter. The Constructions then step down and destroy the platform to reach Prime - making Prime's display just enough for Decepticons to face, but out of reach to prevent any desecration. Megatron kneels down and leers at Bumblebee "Your leader has come home." Megatron smirks ruefully "Let the elements slowly waste him away." "He has always been home." Bumblebee says, a bit of defiance returning to him. "Primus holds him!" Megatron's optics flare with rage as his ploy hasn't broken Bumblebee...yet DW-Megatron scowls. "Bring the Autobot Jetfire before me!" he bellows. Jetfire looks on mournfully as Prime is now in the hands of his worst enemy. This is no fate for the greatest Autobot of all time. Jetfire is dragged toward Megatron. Jetfire looks on wearily. "Please...you made your point. Just...commit him to the smelting pits." He looks over at the platform. "This...accomplishes nothing!" "Don't presume to know why I do as I do... Autobot." The title is a jeering sneer. He raises his cannon, the Matrix again seated inside. He blasts Jetfire in the chest, not enough to kill him in one shot. Jetfire quickly looks at Bumblebee in panic. Bumblebee's last honest-to-Primus friend on this planet. Jetfire cries out as the impact blasts him back 40 feet. Jetfire lays on his back, motionless, but still alive. "Jetfire!" Bumblebee cries out. He would run to him if he wasn't restrained. "Please... stop it! Stop it..." He keens in sorrow. "Just stop it!" Jetfire doesn't move. His glitch-prone systems are no match from a Matrix-powered blast. It LOOKS like he's dead. DW-Megatron chuckles darkly, striding over to Jetfire. He kneel, putting his cannon right above Jetfire's chest. "I know you still function... any last words, *Autobot*?" Jetfire nods slowly. DW-Megatron says, "Speak." "Hail...Optimus...Prime." With a snarl, Megatron lets loose another shot from him cannon. If the Space Bridge didn't kill him, this one did. Jetfire goes ashen - in front of Bumblebee. This time, it's unmistakable. Jetfire is dead. "Jetfire... May Primus comfort you..." Bumblebee says quietly, bowing his head. "Primus... forgive your children..." Megatron smiles and radioes Hook. "Hook...your punishment awaits." A few agonizing minutes pass. Megatron then confronts Hook. Putting his cannon on the lowest power possible, he turns around and blasts Bumblebee directly in the chest. Painful, wound-inducing, but still alive. Megatron points to an area 40 feet above Optimus Prime. "Get up on that mezzanine and transform!" Hook, knowing not to question Megatron, transforms and goes to the area Megatron pointed out. Megatron then frowns. "Now lower your hook!" Bumblebee emits a cry of pain, jerking from the blast. "...Just kill me." he says weakly. Megatron smirks and then takes Hook's...hook, and burrows it into Bumblebee's back. He then gives the 'Go ahead' to Hook. Hook then raises Bumblebee - the last Autobot on Cybertron up. Bumblebee is then hoisted - having no choice but to look at the fallen forms of his mentor and great friend Optimus Prime - and Jetfire. Megatron looks up "Hook, you will remain there until Bumblebee is drained of power." Megatron has his own plan for Bumblebee. Just as in 'Raiders of the Lost Ark' he plans on putting the then inactivated Autobot in storage with the rest of the trophies he's collected throughout the galaxy. The process, however, will take days. And with no ability to fight, Bumblebee is forced to hang on Hook's ... hook - as the energy of the last living Autobot on Cybertron slowly drains out. Bumblebee starts weeping quietly, denied a death. He won't be about to join his fellow with Primus. He will be trapped on Cybertron, asleep, forever - unless another Autobot is born into the Decepticon ranks, and grants him mercy. Megatron grins triumphantly. He gives one last look at Bumblebee, and one look to Optimus Prime - who he'll see whenever he passes these halls - and heads to his quarters. Bumblebee wakes from his rest cycle, shaking his head, optics wide. He looks distressed. He heads out to the memorial. The memorial (2 years after they arrived) - is in pristine form. Bathed in natural light - divided into areas honoring the Autobots killed in the battle of the Space Bridge, the room containing Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus and Alpha Trion, and the 'education' room honoring all the Autobots who sacrificed their lives is still there. Jetfire spots Bumblebee. He's doing his own planning on Autobot City. "Heayh - everything OK?" Bumblebee seems unsettled by something. He walks up to the shrines to Optimus and Alpha Trion, as if needing to confirm something. He seems startled to hear Jetfire, and actually runs to him, grapping him in a tight hug. Jetfire grins and hugs Bumblebee. "Heyah! Heyah! Easy! Easy!" Jetfire notice where Bumblebee is heading. He says quietly "Come on, let's go in together." "Sorry, Jets." Bumblebee says, sounding embarrassed. "I just..." He starts walking to the shrine. "I had a rest-terror." he admits. The past two years have been wonderful. Yes, a few Nebulons have raised concerns about the incessant Autobot need for energy, but Jetfire has made it a priority that the Autobots reward the Nebulons for their sacrifice. Autobot City can even being to look...partially complete - complete with Nebulon-fitted human-like quarters, combat facilities, medical facilities, and recreational facilities - in short - almost like home. Jetfire walks with Bumblebee past the shrines to Alpha Trion and Optimus Prime. He then heads into the room containing the bearers of both Alpha Trion and Optimus Prime. "The Decepticons don't know where we are, Bumblebee - it was just a rest-terror." "It's stupid." Bumblebee says, looking about the partly-complete Autobot City. "I don't know why I had it... It's not even something that can happen. But... It seemed real." Jetfire smiles. "It's OK - " He looks over their achievements. Even the somber resting place of two of the most celebrated Autobots in history seems to bring peace. Jetfire puts a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder. "Just think - if Perceptor's theories are accurate - in five years, we will be able to actually begin creating new Autobots!" "I... I think I saw what would have happened, if we failed." Bumblebee says quietly, looking over at Optimus Prime's peaceful form, trying to shake off the specters of his terror. "I - I needed to confirm that we were safe. That this is all real." Optimus Prime indeed lies in a peaceful state - under the protection of the Autobots. Bumblebee sighs, touching Jetfire's hand. "I'm sorry if I worried you. I - nevermind." Jetfire looks on at the Autobot leader he wished he could have met, and then at the Autobot leader he's glad to serve under. He then retracts his finger and a small electrical charger can be seen. He then presses the charger against Bumblebee's shoulder - giving the new Prime a jolt. Bumblebee lets out a surprised 'eep!' when he gets zapped. It didn't hurt, exactly, but... Jetfire smiles and says "That shock just proved it's real." "Very funny, Jets." Bee grins. "Thanks, my friend." Jetfire smiles and leads Bumblebee out. He turns around, giving the memorial one last look - for tonight, then he walks Bumblebee out. "Come on - you need your rest. Remember, we finalize interstellar trade deal with the Nebulons tomorrow." "You're right, Jetfire." Bumblebee says gently. "I... We need to look to the future, and not let fear hold us. After all... there's nothing to fear now." He smiles. "We're free." Jetfire smiles through his faceplate. "Well said, commander." Jetfire won't divulge to Bumblebee that in fact, he's had similar night-terrors. After all - one or two misplaced shots could have drastically changed their outcome. Bumblebee smiles. "Please... Just call me friend." He chuckles. "You'd think I'd be used to it now - but I'd rather be called friend."